1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illumination assembly structured to be removably and adjustably connected to or integrated within any of a variety of utilitarian devices for purposes of effectively illuminating an intended work area of the device. One or more light sources include one or more light generating elements, preferably in the form of light emitting diodes energized by a contained power supply, wherein the light source and power supply have a sufficiently reduced dimension to be mounted on or incorporated within the various devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology is a major catalyst in the product market. As a practical consequence, many technological advances in a specific area or industry will directly or residually impact other areas in today's modern society. The spectrum related to illumination has enjoyed substantially constant improvement since the advent of the light bulb. The light emitting diode or “LED” is an extremely popular light generating element which has encountered significant improvements in both performance and economy of voltage. The brightness achieved by the technologically advanced LED has expanded its use in areas including taillights on vehicles, flashlights, medical equipment, hobby craft, jewelry, and most especially electronics. However, it is generally recognized that the LED market has not enjoyed the innovative exploitation in certain segments of modern industry. By way of example, devices including medical instruments, mechanical tools, and other utilitarian devices, while frequently requiring illuminated conditions for maximum efficiency, do not often include a self contained or readily adaptable light source. Accordingly, in this industry as well as numerous other market segments, individuals continue to struggle with the use of such devices.
Therefore, it is clear that the need and desirability for an external light source incorporated within an improved illumination assembly would overcome many of the problems currently existing with the use of the utilitarian devices of the type set forth above. Illumination assemblies specifically designed to be used with tools, devices such as tweezers, medical instruments, and the like, while attempting to overcome problems of the type set forth above, have not been completely successful as evidenced by their lack of availability on the commercial market. Problems associated with the use of such known or conventional structures include the location, configuration and/or structuring of known external light sources in a manner which creates shadows due to “back lighting” rather than accomplishing targeted and pinpoint direction of an illumination field on to an intended work area of the instrument in question. Further, the available light structures, particularly those of the type used with utilitarian devices such tools and instruments counter other disadvantages such as being of excessive weight or size thereby frequently interfering with the intended or conventional operation of the device during its use.
By way of example, certain mechanical tools such as, but not limited to a screwdriver structure is known to incorporate a rear-lighted handle base. However, reluctance on the part of the manufacturer or tool designer to completely redesign the overall structural and operative features of such a device results in the existing screwdriver being heavy, bulky and therefore usable for only limited purposes. Understandably, the reluctance on the part of manufactures to completely redesign a line of tools has resulted in the lack of a variety of different instruments, tools, etc. with effective and efficient associated light sources.
Based on the above there is a significant and long recognized need for an illumination assembly either in the form of a removable and adjustable exteriorly mounted structure or an illumination assembly integrated into the tool or instrument itself. Such an improved illumination assembly would provide the desired and effective lighting of a given or intended work area associated with the use of the instrument, tool or device. Further, such an improved illumination assembly should demonstrate sufficient versatility to allow selective orientation or adjustment of the light source, preferably in the form of one or more LED's so as to ensure proper illumination of the work area in question. Further, such an improved illumination assembly should be structured so as to accomplish quick and easy adaptation to a variety of different devices including tweezers, screwdrivers, hex keys, wrenches, ratchets, pens, pencils, magnetic pickups, pliers, drills, saws, mechanical tools of all types, electronic tools as well as numerous other utilitarian devices. In addition, such a preferred and improved illumination assembly should be designed and structured so as to be available to the consuming public at a reasonable cost and not interfere with the intended use or operation of the associated device. Finally, such a preferred illumination assembly should be of a reduced or comparable size and configuration to correspond to that of the device or instrument with which it is used.